Destiny Reversal
by Shadow Sherlock
Summary: Naruto once admitted that one misstep and Naruto would have been thinking the same horrible things as Sasuke. What if their roles switched,and instead of Sasuke defecting,it was Naruto instead,and Sasuke was the one trying to get him back to the village.
1. Chapter 1

**This Is My first ever fanfiction,hope you enjoy **

**I don't own anything**

**This story takes place right as Tsunade returns to the village to became the new hokage.  
**

In his head he remembered his confrontation with the man that he hated most in the world. It kept repeating in his head, thinking about what he could have done differently. What is possible to actually defeat his brother? Well one thing he knew for sure was that Itachi was after Naruto. If he ever wanted confront his brother again, he would have to be around his comrade. Thinking about it, his rivalry with Naruto has made both of them stronger,but it wasn't enough.

**Naruto POW**

"To think that I have finally met Itachi, but why is he after me?Wait no I know the answer to that question. Why do I get the feeling that this curse I was born with will not only hurt me but the rest of my friends. The villagers still hate me and sometimes I really can't stand it. Sasuke is safe at least and now the village has a leader, but I still get the feeling that this was all my fault, how can I become Hokage if I can't protect my friends, let alone my myself."

Jiraiya was staring at Naruto wondering whether he should tell his student that everyone could hear what he was saying. He decided to go against it as he noticed that they just arrived at the Leaf Village. The gates opened and as they walked down the street, everyone started to cheer because by this time, everyone knew the news of the new hokage.

As Naruto was walking down the street along with 2 of the 3 legendary sannins, a ninja wearing a cap and band-aid across his nose suddenly appeared in front of Naruto and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey What Gives!" yelled the struggling Naruto

"Get away from lady Tsunade you freak!"

Jiraiya grabbed the ninja and pulled him off Naruto

"Thats enough out of you" yelled the furious Sennin

" Why? , he's a monster that should be locked up in a cage, why are you defending him?" yelled the ninja

" I said thats enough out of you'

"NO, he's a monster, just die you beast" the ninja then spat at Naruto."

"ENOUGH" yelled Tsunade "Take him away"

3 ninja appeared and took the swearing ninja away.

"Hey naruto" The really tall Sannin said, putting his hand on his shoulder "Don't let that jerk get you down ok "

"Yea Whatever"

Naruto left the parade of cheering citizens and preceded to go home muttering to himself.

"To think that even after all I've done, i still get the same crap, maybe one day I'll sway them over after I become hokage. No thats not enough, I have to be the greatest Hokage. For now I'll make due with my friends Kakashi sensei, Iruka Sensei, Sakura , and of course...Sasuke.

When he got home he noticed on his window giant splattered writing on his wall.

In red paint it said "Die beast die"...great not again. Naruto decided to go and red ramen instead then visit Sasuke, maybe he'll pull a prank on Sasuke while he's sleeping.

End of Chapter 1

**Wow was a little darker than I intended but the next chapter will be more lighthearted, I needed a reason to turn Naruto to the dark side and I thought this was a good start**

**Please Read and Review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I don't perfer Naruto x Hinata over Naruto x Sakura, but at this point of the story **

**a NaruHina makes a lot more sense since NaruSaku is more of a shippuden thing, anyway theres a reason why I added this chapter which will make sense a lot later so bear with me.**

**P.S I really don't like SakuSasu so don't cross your fingers.**

Naruto came out of the market with a bag full of groceries and something else that he was saving for later. As he walked the street of Konoha, he saw from a distant another girl with short black hair. She was about his age but he couldn't see her clearly yet. What he really noticed though was her rockin bust and her not too shabby bottom. As he got closer he could see the outline of her body more and more. It was clear inspiration for his new perverted jutsu that he was working on. He got closer and closer pushing away the people of the busy street. As he pushed the last person that was standing between him and the enigmatic entity disguised as a hell of a good looking girl, he froze where he stood.

"Holy Crap It's Hinata"

The girl turned around dropping what was clearly a bag of dirty laundry

"Ahhh! Naruto-kun" she said, her face which had the expression of severe shock, began turning completely red.

"Hey Hinata what are you doing here?" already forgetting the countless perverted things that were going in his mind just a minute ago, "And what are you wearing?"

Naruto stared at Hinata who was wearing a tight tang top that squeezed her whole body and some really short shorts that showed her thighs.

"N-N Naruto-kun, th-this, I'm doing my laund-d-dry and this was the only thing I had left to wear"

Her face turned even redder as she realized that he was looking at her revealing body.

"Ahhh well I just came to buy some stuff and I was heading to the hospital cuz I heard that Sasuke woke up today"

"It's good to hear that Sasuke-kun is gonna be better"

Naruto then began to remember the series of things he thought of while running towards Hinata. He never really got to know Hinata that well but he did respect her and Hinata was really impressive with her battle with Neji.

"Haha well, ummm seems like you have a lot of laundry so seems like you'll be here for a while...if you want I could hang out with you while your laundry gets done"

Hinata froze as she stared at her crush who was standing right in front of him with both hands against his neck. She stood there waiting for something to come out of her mouth.

"I-I have my Mp3"

"Hmmm well I guess you'll be fine without me then"

Hinata regretted the words as he walked away after a simple "cya". Her golden opportunity to be with her golden boy started to disappear. She failed, she failed in keeping the oath she made to herself on how she was gonna became more confident and never give up. No, she was sick of being the frail girl that everyone pitied. She searched deep within and found a sense of confidence that has been hidden away deep within her body.

"NARUTO WAITT!"

She said it so loud that the bustling noise of the street froze for the longest, most awkward moment that she has ever experienced.

"Well ALL RIGHT!"

As they went inside the laundromat. She looked for the closest chair to collapsed in.

"Well since I'm doing you a big favor and all"

"Wh-what?"

"Yea , you have to go to the hospital with me and help me dye Sasuke's hair

Hinata began to panic, realizing that the burst of courage now came with a price

"Oh-oh ok" Hinata has had enough stress for the rest of her life

"Believe it! When he see's his hair he is totally gonna flip, and maybe everyone will stop drolling over him...Hinata your a girl, tell me exactly why all the girls like Sasuke"

She looked at him his her white eyes

"I-I don't know I've never been too interested in him, I think he treats everyone like like trash, es- especially you Naruto-kun"

"Oh come on don't say that, look he may treat me like a loser sometimes, but I have a connection with him that I've never had with anyone else. I just met his brother and I know that what me and Sasuke have is a stronger more brotherly bond than theirs"

She looked down at the laundromat's tilled floor.

"Does he think the same thing?"

"No, not yet but he will soon, maybe when he wakes up, hey don't you, well you know have to put your cloths in the washing machine"

Hinata stood up in embarassment as she realized that they have been sitting for more than 20 minutes and she hasn't even started washing he clothes. She started putting the clothes in the machine and took a glimpse out the window and realized that it was getting dark soon. She sat down again next to Naruto who has been sitting there in deep thought.

"N- Naruto-kun why do you care that people like Sasuke"

He looked at her then looked at the ground

" Well for the longest time I've wanted to be noticed especially by Sakura.

Hinata froze and tried to forget what he just said.

"It's just I work really hard and have done some pretty cool stuff but everyone either treats me like trash or just doesn't notice me at all, just today some guy randomly tackled me and spit on my face, I mean what hell is up with that"

"I notice you Naruto-kun" the words slipped out of her mouths and immediately tensed up as she waited for his response.

"thanks"

They sat silently as light turned into dark and the street lights began to lit up.

"I have a question Hinata" finally breaking the silence.

"I've never seen a Hyuga clan member without a Byakugan, do members marry outside of the clan or are you going to be forced to marry your 4th cousin or something?"

She thought about the strange question and silently answered

"I don't know, I h-hope not" she began to play with her index fingers trying to interpret the question just asked.

"Yea that would suck"

They sat there for a couple more moments until once again Naruto broke the silence.

"Hey Hinata can I see you're MP3 player ...I wanna see what kind of music you listen to

"umm... o-ok " she handed him the mp3 player

"hmmm I have no idea where you even get an Mp3 player, man the technology in this village is so crazy and confusing.

"My parents got it for me on my birthday I have no idea where they got it."

Hey the music you listen is almost the same as my play list"

Naruto handed an ear-bud to Hinata while he put the other ear-bud in his own ear so that each were listening to the same song. They listened to music for about an hour while Hinata's clothes were getting clean. They felt happy listening song after song. Naruto had forgotten about the stressful ordeal earlier that day.

Then another boy came in the door. He had the same eyes as Hinata except he kinda had a pissed of look.

"Hinata!"

"Neji-san"

"Yo Nejiiiiiiiiii"

"Hinata-san I'm hear to walk you home, you never know what kind of assailants are hiding in the night"

Hinata became depressed not only because walking with Neji was really awkward but because she enjoyed her time with Naruto.

"Neji, Naruto can walk me home"

Neji looked down in discomfort.

"Ummm I dont think thats a good idea"

"Ahhhh come on Neji, I don't mind" said a somehow hyperactive Naruto

"Sorry Naruto, Hinata you know that your Father will be mad if a boy walks you home thats outside of the clan"

"But but Neji-san, Kiba-kun has walked me home plenty of times and father has never been mad, even after he tried to kiss me in my front porch"

Neji looked even more uncomfortable.

"Hinata I'm sorry but you know how your Father feels about ummm well you know"

Naruto finally put the pieces together. It was himself. If Hinata was caught then she would get in trouble for hanging around the damned beast. The rage built up again as he realized that not a moment will go by unruined by the curse he was born with. The monster inside him was laughing. That much he knew for sure. He tensed up and curled his fist together.

"Fine I get it Neji" Naruto said as he started standing up.

"Naruto, please I didnt mean any disrespect. You know that you proved your worth to me during the Chunnin exams. It's just family politics, please don't let it get you down"

Naruto starting walking out of the laundromat, disappointed and distraught. As he opened the door he heard Hinata shout.

"Naruto-kun!...we're still going to the hospital tomorrow...r- right?"

Naruto stopped walking and took a deep breath before turning around

"Of course we are Believe it!" =)

She stared at Naruto who had a huge smile on his face. She was was happy for a second until she looked closely at his face. She became sad once again when she realized that Naruto's smile that she loved so much, was in fact...fake.

Chapter 2 end

**Well this chapter was longer so thats good I hope. I have no idea what Hinata would listen to so any ideas would be welcome. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own anything**

"It's funny how when you are born, your destiny is chosen by the people who bore you. Well I don't believe that bullshit. I don't think we should be defined by name or status. When people look at us, they see a monster and princess and nothing else"

Naruto!, exclaimed Hinata

"Let me finish" replayed Naruto, "It's just that I wish we can live somewhere where I'm just Naruto and you are just Hinata and nothing else matters."

Both of them were sitting on the table in the Konoha hospital cafeteria. It was the day after their talk in the Laundromat. The night before, Naruto called Hinata and invited her to go with him to the hospital. He would have invited Sakura, but he figured that she would have just found some excuse to not go with him. He wasn't blind to her disinterest and at this point she was just like the rest of them. Hinata knew the pain of being born into something they didn't want.

"N-Naruto-kun"

Naruto was deep within thought and it took him a couple seconds to come back to earth.

"Oh sorry Hinata was I can you say that again"

"I was just mentioning the fact that you said, _jus_t Naruto"

"Well I didn't mean _just, _I just meant that they should judge us, not from our birth but instead they base it on who we actually are.

"I agree Naruto-kun"

"Hehe you didn't stutter that time"

Hinata immediately turned red and put her face down so that Naruto wouldn't be able to see her face.

"It's just that we're spending so much time together that I s-s-started to relax just a bit"

"Hahaha cool, anyway we should head upstairs and visit Sasuke"

They headed upstairs into Sasuke's room. As they walked there, both of them chatted about funny stories on their missions abroad. They went into the room where his best friend was sleeping. When they went inside they saw Sakura inside and sasuke awake and sitting up. Sakura was pale with fear and worry and it looked like she spilled a cup of something that was clearly made for him. Naruto enters the room and Sasuke immediately turns his head looking straight at Naruto.

"Naruto fight me"

"What!"

"FIGHT ME NOW, PUNK"

"Dude chill the fuck out, don't you need to recover or something"

"Stupid Idiot see if I care"

"Bro, cool it with the nam-"

"YOU ARE NOT MY BRO, YOU ARE NOTHING AND I"LL SHOW YOU HOW USELESS YOU ARE WHEN I KICK YOUR ASS"

Naruto was shocked in what he was hearing. This was a different sasuke and he could see his anger and it made him sick. Hinata looked at both of them and had a bad feeling in her dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I actually forgot that I even had a fanfiction but getting comments really inspired me to keep writing. Anyway I really do want to thank my fans.**

**I don't own anything**

**Chapter 4**

After the short but brutal fight between the two boys, after Sakura tried to stop them with no avail, after Kakashi stopped them from destroying each other. Everyone left the hospital to their own separate ways.

"Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT, why am I so Damn weak"

Sasuke was sitting on rather large branch of a tree.

"I'll tell you exactly why you are weak"

At that moment, two steel wires wrapped around Sasuke and the tree trunk, trapping him and rendering him unable to move. At that moment Sasuke's master suddenly appeared in from of him as if the wind carried him there.

"What do you want Kakashi," screamed Sasuke at his teacher.

"What do I want? What do I WANT! I want many things, I want to go back to the past and save the friends I couldn't save because I was EXACTLY like you"

Sasuke stared at him in anger and confusion.

"Yeah and what the hell do you know!"

"I know that the rate your going you will NEVER be stronger than Itachi"

"Shut Up", yelled Sasuke

"No Sasuke, you shut up", Kakashi voice was now cold and hard as he stared directly into Sasuke, "Just this one time, shut up and listen to me. You can't keep doing this. You can't keep shutting everybody out; you have to stop being obsessed with revenge"

The wind was cold and they day was ending. The colors of the sky became diverse and beautiful but none of that mattered at the moment. Sasuke looked to the ground both in anger and shame.

He muttered in a weak voice, "Why the fuck should I do that. This is my destiny"

Kakashi then exploded with anger. He grabbed Sasuke collar with both hands and made sure that Sasuke was looking at him and not the ground.

"And who the FUCK decided that, when are going to stop being a little bitch and realize that darkness isn't the answer. You want to get stronger? Look at your last victories; remember when your Sharingan first manifested? "

"Shut up", said Sasuke in a low voice.

"Yeah it was when you were protecting Naruto. Then look at your battle with Gaara, the only thing you cared about was your Pride and look how that ended. With you humiliated."

"Please, Kakashi" Sasuke said in slightly louder voice

"You want to get stronger? Do it for the safety of your friends because I promise you that when Itachi goes after Naruto, You'll be there to protect him and when you are protecting someone, there won't be a force in the world that could stop you"

Sasuke look shocked by the revelation. A stream of tears was flowing through his cheeks. He felt stupid realizing that cutting of everyone wasn't the answer. The answer was strength in friendship.

Kakashi looked at him,"Well I'm done…just, please think about what I said", Kakashi then disappeared into the wind just as easily as he appeared.

Sasuke realized that Itachi wanted Naruto. He wanted the one person that truly believed him and truly understood him.

"I-I'm so sorry", He said to himself quietly.

"Damn" he said softly, "Damn", he said more loudly, "DAMN IT ALL", he yelled, "DAMN YOU ITACHI, you have taken everything from me but I'll show that even though you've crushed me, I will pick up the pieces and rebuild my life and when you come to threaten the people that I love, I WILL protect them. Itachi do you hear me! I hope you can hear me because there is no force in the world that will prevent me from protecting my friends and killing you. DO YO HEAR THAT, THIS IS MY CHOICE."

And with that he stopped yelling at the cold air of the dark night. He sat down on the tree branch and then laid down under the stars. He stared at his own warm breath for a second before closing his eyes and drifting into a dream. He has never been at more peace in his life.

Elsewhere 4 ominous shadows stood far away from the boy.

"I don't think this gonna work", said the first shadow

"Well the boss is gonna be mad if we don't produce results" replied the second shadow

"UHHH What do we do", said the third shadow

"Well it's pretty obvious. We go to plan B" said the final shadow.


End file.
